


You’re Acting Like A Ghost Girl

by montgomerys



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, slight angst, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomerys/pseuds/montgomerys
Summary: hi, this is my first post on here! here’s an old one-shot i wrote about zadison because i’d actually die for them. as i mentioned before this is old so i wasn’t the best at writing, i hope to write more for them and other ships in the future.
Relationships: Mentions of Zyle, Zadison - Relationship, Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery, Zyle - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	You’re Acting Like A Ghost Girl

3:00 AM. Madison lays awake, sobbing silently to herself. She’s overthinking again and it’s giving her panic attacks. The witch glances over to the bed where Zoe sleeps peacefully, she notices Kyle is on the other side of her, his arms wrapped around the brunette tightly. Madison feels the sudden wave of jealousy roll through her body. At least Zoe’s happy, the former starlet thinks to herself, tears rolling down either side of her flushed cheeks. 

Madison gets to the point where she is unable to cry anymore, she sighs to herself, reaching over to the nightstand to grab her phone out of the drawer. She doesn’t want to be awake anymore but she doesn’t want to sleep either, because of the nightmares, they’re usually all the same. She loses everyone she cares about and she’s all alone, left to rot in hell for eternity, dying without anyone loving her, the dark memories of the party always seem to make an appearance somehow as well. 

Madison had her brightness all the way up, the witches phone screen immediately adding a sense of dim light to the once pitch black room once the phone was powered on. The blonde grabs her earbuds, plugging them into her phone as she scrolls through her Spotify playlist titled “Same Old Mistakes”. She plays some lil peep song, specifically “Kiss”. It makes her think of Zoe, only causing her sadness to overwhelm her. The blonde sighs, turning up the volume all the way and rolls onto her back so she’s staring at the ceiling. The lyrics “I used to wait in my room for a single sign from you. Said “I hate you” because I knew you’d never love me too” hit Madison like a brick, just how much that reminded her of Zoe was sickening. The starlet feels the tears welling up, ready to spill. 

“Madison? Hey, Madison??” a familiar, groggy sounding voice calls as the blonde feels a light tap on her shoulder. 

The witch jumps in surprise. “Jesus Christ Zoe. What are you doing awake?” Madison questions, slowly taking out her earbuds. 

“I heard music and woke up. You know the volume doesn’t need to be that loud right? They’re headphones made to block sound, but they don’t seem to be working with the way you’ve turned the volume all the way up-”. The other witch goes on this whole tirade, Madison isn’t really listening, she just takes in Zoe’s features she admires so much, she finds that she adores most if not everything about Zoe. 

“Madison? Are you even listening?...” 

“Shit. Sorry.” The former starlet breathes out, her eyes quickly flicker down to the ground.

“Are you sick? Do you need help? You never say sorry Madison.” The taller girl chuckles lowly underneath her breath. “But seriously...Are you okay?” Zoe tilts her head to the side, giving the blonde a look of concern. “I actually woke up from you crying, but I didn’t want to say anything since it’s not really my business”. 

Madison still stares at the ground, eyes observing every crack, crevice and detail on the oak floors. The blonde shakes her head, lips forming into a pout as it twitches. She doesn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Zoe, she’d appear weak. 

“Madison…You can talk to me, please talk to me.” Zoe frowns, placing a hand on the blonde witch’s back. 

The former movie star jumps when Zoe’s hand meets her back. She hadn’t been touched by another person in so long, it was comforting, more than just that, euphoric almost. 

“I can’t Zoe, you wouldn’t get it.” Madison manages to choke out, tears threaten to spill from her emerald green eyes. And this wasn’t Madison just being Madison, all closed off and emotionally unavailable, she was scared. Scared of being rejected, scared of what might happen or what Zoe will say if she tells her the truth about how she feels. 

The brunette runs her hand up and down Madison’s spine, the contact causing the smaller witch to shiver and whine. “Of course you can, I will try to understand as much as possible. What is it Maddie?” Zoe’s tone is low and sweet, attempting at being as calm and comforting as possible to satisfy Madison. 

“Zoe, like i really fucking can’t. You’d hate me forever or think I was some sort of weirdo.” Madison brings her attention to Zoe, making direct eye contact which was a mistake being the blonde’s face was a burning red. 

“Why not?” The taller girl questions, gazing into Madison’s eyes, she notices the tears ready to break loose. “Madison...i-is this about Kyle?... i- if it means that much to you, you can have him.” Zoe frowns, wiping a tear from the blonde’s right cheek. 

“No Zoe, it’s not about Kyle. The complete fucking opposite actually.” The witch chokes out, breaking eye contact with Zoe only to once again, face the ground. She cannot believe she is actually crying in front of Zoe right now, the one she wants to impress the most, to show she’s strong and in fact not weak. Madison’s not weak though, fragile but stronger than the majority.  
“What do you mean?” Zoe questions, quirking an eyebrow.

“Goddamnit Zoe! You’re such an idiot. It’s not about Kyle, it was never about Kyle, the whole fucked up weird poly relationship, I didn’t do that because I wanted Kyle for fucksake. All I’ve wanted since the night at the party is you, Zoe.” 

The brunette's eyes widen with realization, everything suddenly makes sense to her, the proposal for sharing Kyle, the way Madison would do anything to get Zoe’s attention, even if it was in negative ways. It all came together now. 

“Madison...I-“ The taller witch starts, attempting to find the right words. 

“Yeah, you don’t feel the same. I get it, just leave me alone. Please.” 

“Madison….”

“What Zoe?! What is it that you fucking want. Hurry up, tell me you think i’m weird, tell me you don’t want me, make me look stupid and tell me fucking tell me, i’m not getting my hopes up, not over you, not over anyone.” 

The brunette witch’s eyes meet the blondes lips, she stares at them momentarily, without a second thought, she leans in and presses her lips against Madison’s. Slowly, the taller girls flick shut. 

The situation struck the blonde like a bus, as she came to the realization of what was happening, her eyes close as well. Madison brings her hands up to cup both sides of Zoe’s face. The kiss shot electricity up and down Madison’s body, she’d never felt this way before.

Zoe was the first to pull away, slowly detaching her lips from the blondes, opening her eyes slowly revealing her brown irises. 

Shortly after, Madison’s shoot open, their gazes meet. 

“I- I like you Madison, a lot. I have since we met pretty much. I thought, well i still think you’re the most beautiful girl i’d ever laid my eyes on. I just didn’t think I had a chance.” The brunette confesses, placing a hand on the blonde's right thigh. 

Madison’s eyebrows furrow, she squints her eyes at Zoe. “Please don’t say that just because you feel bad. I want you to be honest...For once, I want someone to be honest with me.” 

“No! I mean it Madison, I’ve only been that way with Kyle because I….I feel bad for him, we should’ve just let him rest in peace but we didn’t. So, it’s my job to look after him. I don’t love him like that Madison, just listen to me, please?” Zoe counters, tilting her head sideways at the blonde. “I like you, Madison. I might even love you.”


End file.
